


blood, sweat, and tears.

by watersandwisdom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, but whatever if you like to cry enjoy, i don't think there's going to be a happy ending, this is probably going to hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersandwisdom/pseuds/watersandwisdom
Summary: how does such an occurrence happen between two people who had put literal blood, sweat, and tears into their relationship?you fall in love.orthe war has ended, the Avatar defeated Ozai, Zuko is now Fire Lord. a war's end brings many other aspects to a close, although, it hadn't been expected that would pertain to Zuko and Katara. the question remains among the two:how did they fall in love and how did they leave one another despite never having each other?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 15





	blood, sweat, and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> okay yes i know... i'm the ceo of having so many wips and not managing to finish a single damn one. but this idea popped into my head at 2 am and i had a splurge with writing it. i've had writers block for a while and i'm trying to force through it for my other zutara fic ahhh but this one is going to be shorter. uh i hurt myself while writing it and i'm only going to continue hurting myself while i write this angsty stuff so if u like to read this kinda stuff, by all means be my guest :)
> 
> anyways, feedback is always appreciated!! i love you all, stay safe, wash your hands, and please enjoy!

It had been nearly two years since the defeat of the Phoenix King and Zuko’s coronation as Fire Lord. Zuko hadn’t expected it to be such an easy feat and if anything, that was an understatement. Despite the war’s end and his father’s imprisonment, the nations as a whole still had a lot to make up for in regards to casualties, destruction, and many other wounds inflicted by the Fire Nation under Ozai’s reign. Day and night, Zuko was up either reading scrolls until his eyes were bloodshot or in meetings with officials from Ba Sing Se, the Northern Water Nation, and Southern Water Nation. The only solace he found in such meetings was the presence of his friends.

Zuko’s fingers tapped at the mahogany wood anxiously, awaiting the arrival of the Avatar. His legs were folded underneath him as he had gotten rid of the dais his father so ominously proclaimed himself on in this very same throne room almost two years ago. It hadn’t felt right to the new Fire Lord to establish such intimidation to those who were supposed to be his equals in politics. He deemed it unnecessary to shield himself from the world in flames, it was something only a coward like his father would do.

The doors to the throne room opened and the familiar whooping and hollering of his friend rang throughout the large room. A smile traced its way onto Zuko’s lips as Aang bursted towards him, his staff in his hands. The young boy had grown a good few inches over the years but the same innocence in his gray eyes shone brightly. It appalled Zuko at first considering the stresses of being the Avatar but he assumed that the positive character that Aang always possessed got him through it all.

“If it isn’t Flameo Hotman!” Aang beamed and approached the long table, his staff acting like a cane. Zuko flushed at the nickname and he rubbed the back of his neck, sparing a glance at the other political members from the Earth Kingdom. They paid no mind and instead bowed their heads prior to Aang’s entrance, showing respect for the Avatar.

“Aang,” Zuko regarded with a bow of his own head. He then stood up from his position on the floor and approached the younger boy with his hand outstretched in greeting. He was met with a hug from the Avatar instead and Zuko grunted, still not used to the friendly affection of his friend. “Now, if we may begin–”

He was interrupted by Aang, his expression holding the slightest amounts of bashfulness. “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it in the last memo I sent you but I brought someone along.”

Before Zuko could open his mouth in question, a far too familiar voice echoed from the corridor. His gaze shifted towards the double door entrance to the throne room, the flash of blue cloth and brunette captivating his whole view.

“You have got to slow down, Aang.” Despite her shortness of breath, the waterbending master had a small smile growing on her lips. It halted at the sight of Zuko, turning into an agape expression. Zuko felt like his own expression matched her’s perfectly. “Zuko– Fire Lord Zuko.”

“Sifu Katara.”

\----

_ “You’re going to be okay.” Katara’s voice was a soft whisper as her voice nearly failed her. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her hair was matted against her temples, her lip quivering ever so slightly as she continued pushing all of her energy into her healing. She could barely feel her palms as they pressed against Zuko’s abdomen. It had been a day since he had been hit by lightning. A day since he had been hit by lightning to save her. _

_ The young man stirred, his expression twisted into one of excruciation but he was barely conscious. The glimpse of this made Katara tear up, her hot tears pooling down her cheeks. Ever since the incident, she had felt nothing but guilt. Why had she stood there? Why had she dashed over to back him up? Why had she put herself in danger only for Zuko to have to be the one getting hurt? _

_   
_ _ These thoughts always came, invading her mind like prisoners rapping their cups against the metal bars of their prison. _

_ Katara shook her head, willing them away as she continued to focus. She couldn’t have thoughts like those, she couldn’t dwell on the past. Her mission right now was to save her friend. To save the Fire Nation’s future Fire Lord. _

_ To save Zuko. _

_ Two weeks had passed. If anybody noticed, they didn’t question. The days leading up to Zuko’s coronation had been a stressful bunch especially with careful monitoring on his health and healing process. In other words, Zuko and Katara were stuck together like glue. _

_ The first few days of the healing process consisted of Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph begging Katara to eat something or to at least get some sleep. She would refuse, her intent still focused on the light green hue of her healing on Zuko’s chest. _

_ And then, it just stopped. _

_ The distance between the two powerful benders did not go unnoticed. Questions surfaced and they both simply shook it off, answering with reassuring smiles and waves of their hands. They spent time with their respective partners, the nobility daughter Mai and the Avatar, and were merely seen around one another during functions that involved the saviors of the world. The media didn’t dare to cover the topic and rumors of possible “affairs” had surfaced but the amount was little to none. _

_ It was as if a wall had been constructed so quickly between the two. How could such an occurrence happen after the literal blood, sweat, and tears put into their rekindling relationship?  _

_ It just does. _

\---

The tension in the room had spiked and King Kuei of Ba Sing Se cleared his throat. The action made the heads of Aang, Zuko, and Katara turn towards him but he instantly flushed red, not meaning to intrude.

“My apologies, Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar, and Sifu Katara… It’s just– I’m running on a tight schedule,” he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile and Zuko nodded in response.

“Not to worry, King Kuei. We’ll start right away.” Zuko gave a tight lipped smile and spared another glance at the waterbender, her eyes had flicked from him to the ground and to Aang. The Avatar flashed a grin and wrapped an arm around Katara, walking them towards the opposite side of the meeting table as he chatted to her, possibly apologizing for dashing off so quickly.

The sight was familiar yet it made Zuko chew on his bottom lip apprehensively. “Alright, where were we?”

\---

_ The sound of grass shifting as someone sat beside Katara and the feeling of a stray piece of hair being tucked away made her head turn. She didn’t feel alarmed. The presence that had made its way to her had become a part of her. _

_ “What’s today’s flower?” Katara asked while still keeping her eyes trained on the turtle ducks swimming in the pond. She had situated herself under a tree nearby, hiding away in the shade from the intense heat that the Fire Nation’s capital adorned ever so kindly. _

_ “A plumeria,” Zuko answered briskly as he finished tucking it behind her ear. He sat next to Katara, breaking apart feed for the turtle ducks and not giving a care in the world if the crumbs landed in the lap of his robes. _

_ Katara’s hand came up tenderly to her right ear, careful to not make the flower fall out. She looked over at her friend as he began feeding the creatures, the turtle ducks instantly waddling up to Zuko and waiting as he tossed a snack to each of them. It was something Katara admired about Zuko. The past few days leading up to his coronation had taken a toll on the sixteen year old. She noticed the dark under shadows beneath his amber eyes and the way he ran a hand through his hair nervously, the coronation was only three days away and the pressure was set high. However, he still found moments to be himself. Zuko didn’t allow his new role of Fire Lord to consume him like how it did with his own father, if anything, it looked almost as if this was nothing to him. It occurred to Katara that it was possible that this was the exact case, Zuko had been preparing himself most of his life to take reign of the Fire Nation. It had been his duty this whole time, although now, his perceptions of the world and honor had changed. _

_ “How are you?” She asked and it seemed to have pulled him out of a daze. He turned to meet her stare and he smiled. _

_   
_ _ He smiled the smile that should’ve been reserved for Mai. _

_ “I’m alright for the most part. You?” He asked as he leaned back on his elbows, basking in the hints of sunlight that showed through the leaves of the tree. His face was ornamented with patterns of gold, nearly compelling Katara to reach out and wave her hand along his face to watch the patterns bend and shift. She resisted. _

_ “Same as you,” she offered. “Although, I’m now realizing how soon I’ll have to go back home.” _

_ “Aren’t you excited?” Zuko asked inquisitively, he tried his best to hide the slight crack in his voice by the end of the question and Katara tried her best not to dwell on it. _

_ “I am…,” Katara replied, her posture straightening up as she inhaled deeply, “but at the same time, I’ve grown so used to it here.” _

_ Zuko nodded in understanding as his fingers played with the grass, absentmindedly running his fingers through and grasping at the blades. Katara watched hypnotically. _

_ “Perhaps you could…”  _

_ Katara swallowed. “I could…?” _ _   
  
_

_ “You could stay…,” his voice was low, almost a rumble in his throat but he sat up quickly, looking at her straight into the eyes. He was serious. _

_ “Zuko– You know I can’t.” Katara struggled for her voice as she gripped at the blades of grass tighter. She resisted the urge to avert her eyes from his intense stare. “You know… you know that  _ we  _ can’t.” _

_ He didn’t say a word. Instead, he stared at her intently and that was his answer. He understood, he really did. The future Fire Lord knew the risks and the reactions and finally, his mind landed on the familiar face of a certain lively, gray eyed boy. _

_ “You’re right. It was a… a joke.” _

_ Katara pretended the words didn’t sting which was stupid considering she knew that it wasn’t a joke. She knew he meant every word with every ounce of his being. She knew this even as she stood up, brushed off her blue robes, and walked back to her room without saying so much as a goodbye. She knew as she stared in the mirror at the white and pink tinted flower tucked behind her ear. She knew as she took it out and placed it gingerly in her satchel. She knew as she watched Zuko proudly, receiving the head piece officially coronating him as Fire Lord and giving his speech to signify a new world of peace and love. She knew as she dressed herself in green robes, anticipating the view of Zuko and Mai together as they all planned to hang out as a group that day. She knew as she pressed her lips against Aang’s and caught Zuko’s eye moments after, ducking her gaze away quickly as did he. _

_ She would know as the days passed by and the number of months spent barely contacting one another grew larger. _

_ So how does this occurrence happen between two people who have put blood, sweat, and tears into their relationship? _

_ You fall in love. _

  
  



End file.
